Cut Up Angels
by rk-kitty
Summary: (One-shot) How far will you let someone go? KK(Warnings-Abuse, adult situations...)


AN-One-shot. Not your typical rape story. Some dark humor, so read at your own discretion...

Warnings-OOC, AU, rape, adult/suggestive situations (duh), and other...things...

Disclaimer–Don't own The Used, or their brilliant song Cut Up Angels. Don't own RK, and, not to be blunt, but frankly I don't want it...

**Extra Note-Damn you, internet. The first post, once again, messed up. I'm attempting to re-post, but if it screws up more, then sorry for wasting space.**

_If we cut out the bad_

_Well then we'd have nothing left_

_Just like I cut up your mouth_

_The night I stuffed it all in_

_And you lied to the angels_

_Said I'd stabbed you to death_

_If we go at the same time_

_They'll clean up the mess..._

"No, please..." she whispered, a drastic last-ditch effort to stop what seemed inevitable. She took another step back, only to find her retreat cut short by the edge of her bed. She toppled onto it, a horrified and hopeless expression portrayed on her face.

He pounced on her immediately afterwards, a sickeningly victorious look on his face. Easily catching both her tiny wrists in just one of his massive hands, he forced them over her head, holding her in place with relative ease. She kicked and struggled, but it was useless. Before long he had her under him, straddling her lower body, his weight far too much for her to lift _with_ her hands, much less without them.

She tried not to look worried, but confident, as she tried to speak again. But the words never came out. All that sounded was a small whimper, to which he grinned maliciously.

With his free hand he touched her right cheek and she squeezed her eyes shut, fighting the urge to jerk away. His hand moved lower to her neck, grazing it lightly, sending a tingling sensation up through her nerves. She couldn't withstand that one and she pulled away in a violent, twitching motion, her wrists twisting painfully against his hold, which only tightened in response.

"Feisty little kitty, aren't we?" he mocked, leering.

She bit her lip, her scared expression turning defiant and furious. Her pride was bruised, but not defeated. "Just hurry up and get it over with," she shot back, her wounded dignity practically speaking for her.

The instant she said it, she wished she hadn't. He, of course, was surprised, but not too thrown, and he merely responded, "As you wish..." His hand slid down to the opening of her button-up shirt, quickly passing over her neck and collarbone without any hesitation. His index finger hooked over the first button and her already wide eyes grew even wider.

"Wh-What are you–?"

Before she could finish, he pulled his finger through the opening and all the buttons popped off without difficulty. This was, of course, to be expected, but she still couldn't believe he was actually going to go through with it.

Surprisingly, he paid no attention to her exposed upper half, and instead, he allowed his hand to flatten against her stomach. A gasp escaped her lips; his hand was so cold... Suddenly, the hand began sliding lower and lower...

Her rebellious demeanor quickly transformed back to a state of devastated fear. She could only watch helplessly as he slowly took what felt like years to find his desired spot, his facial expression a look of casual, nonchalant contemplation.

She attempted to negotiate one last time, close to tears. "P-Please don't..."

Her compromise was cut short as he began pushing his fingers forcefully into her skin, smirking as she began bucking her him, mouthing soundless screams. Her body twisted and jerked fiercely and it wasn't long before tears started forming in the corner of her eyes.

It seemed an eternity had passed before she found the strength to properly work her vocal cords and lungs and when she did, she started screaming and moaning, several of her cries containing pleading words.

"Ah...st-stop...please...o-okay, ah! Y-You were...right...and, ah! I-I w-was...w-wr-wrong!"

Only after these words were shouted did he stop, leaning back. "What did you say?" he asked, a satisfied grin on his face.

Her breathing, coming in short, ragged gasps, was labored and she looked miserable, tears leaking from her eyes. "You...you were right..."

"And?" he pressed, his hand squeezing her lightly.

"No, stop, stop, please!" she quickly moaned. "You were right and I was...wrong."

"There. Now was that so hard?" He released her and she quickly sat up and shoved him off of her lower legs, embarrassingly covering her bare chest. The shirt had gotten a little loose in the struggle and she quickly set herself upon fixing it.

"You're such a jerk, Kenshin," she snapped, holding the shirt closed. "I happened to _like_ this shirt."

Kenshin laughed, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her close. "I like better it the way it is now, don't you?" The same hand that had been torturing her earlier snuck into the folds of the shirt, grabbing a handful of her left breast. She made an irritated noise and slapped his hand away, invoking another chuckle from the redhead. "Besides, if you had just _admitted_ that you were _wrong_ in the first place, we wouldn't be here."

Biting her lip, a frustrated growl emitted from the back of her throat. "How many times do I have to say it?! You were right and I was wrong wrong _wrong_! I, Kaoru Kamiya, am a _ticklish_ person! There! Are you happy?!"

"More or less..." Kenshin replied, seeming pretty content. However, it wasn't long before his hand was clamped over her right side, squeezing, causing the raven-haired teenager to laugh uncontrollably.

"No, please-ah! Stop!"

AN-Wow. Did someone actually make it to the end? Ha. So there wasn't any dark humor or any other sort of angst in this story, and, truth be told, there wasn't even an inch of actual abuse. I lied. So? What are _you_ gonna do about it?! Anyways, flames are accepted as well as constructive criticism, though there won't be any sort of continuation from this little scrap of crap. A review or two would be appreciated. Thanks a million.


End file.
